Remebering Titanic
by Jaymiabay
Summary: I Don't know how to do cross overs but here it is.I Made it because its titanic month.I Want to remeber our heros.Mia is strange when she finds out shes going on the titanic 2!Jaymia,Memily,Kevtonio .M just to be safe because its a gay couple.
1. Frightened

** Hey** **guys**** i forgot to update this on april 15th .Since its Titanic Month i decided to odo a little thing to remeber our heros that took the death to die for us but we All should thank our hero's that sacraficed their lives for ,Mothers,Fathers,Grandads,Grandmothers,Cousins,Nieces,Nephew,Uncles,Aunties All Sacrificed their lives for Can Thank a Review if you want to remeber.**

** -~Remebering The Titanic.**

**Sorry for my dramatic moments now the summary:The Rangers Go Onto The Titanic boat and mia has a weird feeling that what if it sinks?what if i drown?What if i die?and when mia dreams if she gets scratched or bleed's it effects her in reality!Well will history repeats its self?**

* * *

{Last Night}

The Rangers Were watching the titanic bodies and stuff on the news."Im Never Going on a boat in my life".Mia Said Covering her eyes."Come On Mia that looks cool."Mike said."Okay its 1 oclock in the moring lets go to bed guys"Jayden and emily walked straight to their rooms mia went to sleep and dreamed of her on the titanic drown while everyone was around her laughing and watching her sink to death."Mia!MIA! WAKE UP!"Emily said shaking mia."Whats wrong emily?"Mia said clueless."Your having a nightmare!"

"WHATS GOING ON!"Jayden Said Coming into the room in his red tighty whitey's and a base ball bat."Oh Nothing now just umm having a nightmare!"Mia said."Well Its Just a dream Hun go to bed"Jayden said kissing her on the lips."Hey Guys GUESS WHAT!"Said Antonio Barging inside mia and emily's room."What?"said the 5 other rangers."I've got reservations for us to on to the Titanic Antonio.

"T-T-Titanic!"Mia said with a studer."Yeah its just a movie mia don't be silly come on"Antonio said."Yeah it could be fun mia"Said Jayden sitting down on the bed pulling mia onto his lap."Im Just afraid of sinking because i never could swim"Mia said."I can teach you"Said Kevin pulling her up off of jayden's lap and holding her to his waist pulling her."HEY!Hands Off My Girlfriend that spot was resured for me!"Jayden Said throwing kevins hand off of mia and sat mia down."Mia Just Think Posative don't think negative."Said Mike."Alright Fine I'll GO!"Mia said.

* * *

**Sorry For it being short i apologized!:( :(**


	2. Boarding

**Chapter2:Today is the day they were boreded on the ship(The wanna be samurais go to)Yeah thats all i gotta say.(Also its a Warning:Gay Couples,Bad Language,And M(LoL Sorry and anywas if you ask why a i do alot of jayden and mia M Because we need some more for them!)**

* * *

Mia Pov

_Im So Scared Today is the DAy The Ship is boreded,Im Scared Every White Star Line Company has a Ship to sink.I Don't Wanna go!_"Jayden i don't wanna go!"I Said."Mia What Did we talk about last night!"Said Jayden."But Im Scared what if we sink"

"We Woun't"

"Yes We Will"

"No We Woun't now lets go on the ship Mia we don't have all day!"Jayden said.

{On The Titanic}

_Well We've Been sailing for Hours I WANT TO GET OFF THIS FUCKING BOAT!_"Jayden im n-not feeling Getting Sea Sick and i wanna get off this fucking boat we been tossing and turning for hours!"Mia pushed mia into a closet."Mia were not going to sink.I've got my samuraizer right here i can just poof us home"Jayden said."Jayden i Thought you told us not to bring it!"Mia said."I Knew you would want to get off the boat so i brought Yes I Know You brought yours."Jayden said.

" i Please keep you know all off the White Star Lines Company makes a boat it always sink!and im-im afriad of losing you .I Love you jayden you Mean the World to me!"Mia said.

"Mia i Don't Wanna Lose you either Jayden said kissing mia on the While Kissing jayden moved her "Jayden We Can't do it in here i don't wanna"Mia said."Tonight!"Jayden said."Alright Jayden Tonight now open up the door".mia opened up the door and they walked out holding hand in hand.

"Hey Emily When Are We Going to do some thing like that!"Mike said."Like What?"Emily said."You Know Going into the closet and do what jayden and mia Aren't Still a Virgin are you!"Mike said."Mike Remeber i Lost it the other Last Week!Said Emily."Oh Thats Right"Said mike.

{With Antonio and Kevin}

"Hey Kevin,Babe Wake up!"Said Antonio."What!"Kevin said."What If Mia's Right What if the boat Sinks!"Antonio Go Back To sleep Were Not Going to Sink go back to bed"Said Kevin Kissing Antonio on the goes back to sleep in the bed with antonio.

{With Jayden and Mia}  
"Mia what took you so long?"Jayden said."I Went to get a water bottle"Mia Said sitting down next kissed mia on the lips."Jayden?"Mia Said"What are you doing?"Mia Did You Forget about earlier!Jayden said."Oh Right!"Mia said sitting her bottle of water down on the She Jumps ontop of jayden and kisses turns her over and gets ontop of her and makes out with puts his tongue to go into her Mia opened her mouth jayden went up her skirt then high to were her breast then took off her saw mia's push up bra and took it off and Putted her Breast inside his mouth and started playing with pulled them,gentally squeezed them,and rolled them."J-Jayden!"Mia Started twisting her Doing this he started sucking on her exsposed skin."Ahhh!"Mia moan as her was sucking on her. Jayden removed her pants and Saw how soft her skin was."Thats Not Fair Your Wearing more stuff than me!"Mia Took Off his shirt,Showing His Muscular He Removes his Pants and undies."Happy Now!"He said."Yes! Very!"Mia Said take her hands making a smilely face,That Jayden Turned her down facing the bed dog style,While he was on his knees behind Inserted inside of Mia.

{Jayden Pov}

_Its a Good thing mia is not a virgin.I Made her lose it last month!Tee Hee Hee oops i did it Im not addicted to it!I Just wanted to have a little fun with her!YOU KNOW!_

"Jayden i think i wanna stop"Mia told jayden as he slided it out of her."Why Did i Do something wrong?"I Asked."No you didn't do anything wrong its me im just tired."Oh I under stand"I Said pulling the covers up on me and mia.

{12:00am nobody's pov}

Mia Woke up in the middle of the was thankful that her and jayden kept their causual clothing Saw water coming into their room."JAYDEN!"Mia Hollered as the water was coming from the sinking of the titanic."What Mia?"Jayden said.'J-Jayden Its happening."What is?"

The Ship its starting to sink!"Mia Oh..Come on lets get the others so we can get out off here!"JAyden said."How Jayden we don't have our samuraizers?"Mia said."Yes we I Come We Must go find them before its to and Jayden were running to find the others when a huge wave of water came and sunk mia."Mia?Mia?Mia wake up!"Said her Boyfriend jayden."Huh?What happen was i asleep?"Mia said."Yeah"Said jayden."I keep having these nightmares!What if somethings connected to it jayden."

{Meanwhile}

"Mike I Think im ready to get off the boat"Said emily who already had every single thing she had packed."EMILY!"Said mike."Whats wrong why do you wanna leave?"Mike i want to because i kinda belive in mia what if it sinks!"Emily said."Im Kinda scared to em but im not worried!"Mike says."Fine!"Emily said getting back into bed.


	3. Sinking Into a Dream

**Hey Guys,You've Waited too Long for this chapter and i took months for it so Heres the final ending to "Remebering Titanic"**

{1:18 am Mia's Pov}

I Woke Up again i could've sworn i was just being paranoid so i punched myself in my face a couple of times just to make sure this was not a dream but,i acually could see water coming in from my side of the room!

{Nobody's Pov}

"Jayden,Jayden"Mia Cried out as she wakes up her boyfriend,"Jayden,Honey Wake Up!"Mia Violently shakes eyes flutter open."What its 1:23 in the morning Mia" He Says as he could see Mia is frighten out of her mind."Jay the boat is sinking we need to get off"Jayden gives mia an annoyed look and says "Mia I Told You Thousands of times,The Boat is n..."Jayden Couldn't finish his sentence because he saw it too the water was coming inside.

Jayden Walks to the door to open it so they can get the others and find away to leave but it was locked from the outside "Mia its Locked i can't get it walks up to the door and tries opening it herself,then she grabbes her and jayden's sword and was about to slash it opened but jayden stopped her "Mia We Can't use them"He Told her. "Why?"

"Because then people will know that we are.."

"Samurai Rangers"She Finishes for him.

"Yeah"Mia The then found a paper clip she walks to the door putting it in the lock to pick Heared the door clicked as if it had to be sure it was unlocked mia then steps back,runs and kicks the door open.

The door falls down and they both run to go and unlock everyone elses,but they were stopped by someone.

"What Are you two doing out of your rooms!The Akward you man says

"The Boat is sinking Everyone needs to come from down here and go up to the surface!"Says Mia.

"Well I Don't Think So"The Man Says Transforming into

"Serrator"Jayden says

"Thats Right! I Followed you rangers to this boat so i can drown all these people including you two candy colored rangers!"

"No Your Not,Mia Go Unlock everyone's door,I'll take care of him"Jayden told mia.

"Okay"Mia runs to everyones door she sees thats locked and hitted it with her sword.

{With Jayden} Jayden Quickly morphs into Red Ranger And Battles Serrator.

"Serrator I would just leave if i were you"Jayden.

"No Instead I've got other plans Red Ranger and its,INVOLVING YOU!"Serrator says leaving inside the gap.

{Mia Pov}

I gotten everyone out of there room but a huge wave came and sunk EMily .

"EMily are you alright?"I Asked

"Is she okay"Kevin said.

"I Don't Know?"

"EMily Wake Up Emily Wake Up!"

THen Emily Shot up and said "We Need to find Jayden and get off this boat before something bad happens to all of us!"

"Your Right"Says antonio.

{Nobody's Pov} We All Found Jayden He Was Trying to open up the Gate that somebody closed.

"Whats The Matter?"Askes Kevin

"The Gate its locked!"

"Guys!"EMily says looking infront of them.

"Another Wave!"

"Ahhh Shit!"Screamed mike as the wave sunk all the rangers.

{At The Shiba House 10:32am} Mia opened her eyes to see all of her best friends,and Boyfriend all looking at her smiling,"You Guys Are...ALIVE!"Mia Screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Of Course We Are What makes you think were dead?"Askes Mike,Mia Gives Mike a discombobulated look and says"Wait We Didn't Go On The Titanic?"All The Rangers Looked at Mia like She was crazy "Ummm Mia You Might been having a nightmare"Jayden said,Now That Mia Has THought about it he was abosoultly right "Oh I thought it was real bu-"

Mia was cut off by Jayden kissing She gave a hand signal that ment get off so her and Jayden could finish their make out session.

**The End.**


End file.
